wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine
On the August 31 episode of NXT, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT, with Alicia Fox as her pro. On the September 7 episode of NXT, she competed in a "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest unsuccessfully, and also teaming with her mentor Alicia Fox to face fellow rookie diva Naomi and her pro Kelly Kelly in a losing effort. On September 21 episode of NXT, Maxine competed in singles competition against AJ in a losing effort and later that day she unsuccessful in competed in the "Talk the Talk" challenge. On October 5 episode of NXT Maxine lost to Aksana, and unsuccessfully competed in a "Mechanical Bull Riding" contest and a "Talent Show" contest after Hornswoggle shoved pie in her face. On October 12 episode of NXT, Maxine accompanied Alicia Fox in a match against Naomi, who was accompanied by her pro Kelly Kelly in a winning effort, and Maxine unsuccessfully competed in a WWE Name that Tune contest and a "Power of the Punch" contest. The next week on NXT, Maxine won her first singles match defeating Kaitlyn, but unsuccessfully competed in "WWE's Who's That Body" and the limbo contest (although host Matt Striker incorrectly declared Naomi the winner without her successfully completing the round Maxine failed). On October 26 episode of NXT, Maxine lost a singles match to Naomi, and won a "Halloween Candy" contest. On the November 2 episode of NXT, Maxine lost a "Kissing" contest, and was later that night eliminated from competition. After her elimination, Maxine later made an appearance on the season finale of NXT Season 3 on November 30, 2010, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Aksana in a loss to AJ and the Bella Twins. After a period of absence from WWE programming, Maxine began appearing on the fifth season of NXT, returning on the August 16, 2011 episode of NXT Redemption and attacking AJ. She established herself as the girlfriend of Derrick Bateman, and the pair feuded with AJ and Titus O'Neil, which resulted in Maxine and Bateman losing to AJ and O'Neil on the September 6 episode of NXT Redemption. While trying to sow discord between AJ and her "boyfriend" Hornswoggle, Maxine would trade victories with AJ in a series of matches from August to October 2011. On the October 26 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman proposed to Maxine, who accepted the proposal after slapping and kissing him. On the November 2 episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman and Maxine became known as "Beta-Max", and they participated in a 3 on 3 mixed tag match along with JTG in a loss to AJ, O'Neil and Percy Watson. On the November 30 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine lost a match against her former NXT Season 3 pro Alicia Fox when she was accidentally distracted by Derrick Bateman and his mother, and ended up leaving the arena with Johnny Curtis told by JTG and Tamina. On the December 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine broke up with Derrick Bateman thinking he flirted with her mother. On the December 28 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine would again turn on Derrick Bateman thinking he is trying to ruin her career, kissing Johnny Curtis and leaving with him. The next week on the January 4 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis interrupted Derrick Bateman's match with Darren Young, causing him to lose by announcing that she and Curtis are getting married in Las Vegas. On the 100th episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis' wedding ceremony was interrupted by Derrick Bateman who was showing a security camera video clip in his locker room of Johnny Curtis stealing Bateman's iPad and sending an e-mail to Theodore Long about getting rid of Maxine and going to Smackdown, and was later reunited with Bateman after she slapped Curtis. The following week on NXT Redemption, Curtis offered a truce with Maxine and Derrick Bateman, but Maxine gave Curtis a low blow. Maxine then began a feud with Kaitlyn on the February 1 episode of NXT Redemption, who were both seen backstage with Maxine accusing Kaitlyn of liking Derrick Bateman. On the February 8 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine defeated Kaitlyn in singles competition. Maxine attacked Kaitlyn on the February 15 episode of NXT Redemption, thinking that Derrick Bateman bought Kaitlyn chocolate for Valentine's Day. Two weeks later on the February 29 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine again brutally attacked Kaitlyn after she confessed her love for Derrick Bateman by kissing him, and went on to face Kaitlyn in the main event unsuccessfully. On the March 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine was backstage with Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman, who revealed to Bateman that they are no longer dating after Kaitlyn kissed Bateman, leading to a mixed tag team match with Maxine teaming with Curtis being defeated by Bateman and Kaitlyn on the March 14 episode of NXT Redemption, and Bateman would afterwards confess his love for Kaitlyn and kissed her, thus solidifying their relationship. After William Regal was appointed as NXT's match coordinator, Maxine would attempt to get close to him in the hopes that he would help her get off NXT. On the March 21 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Johnny Curtis knocked out Matt Striker with chloroform so that Maxine could join Regal on commentary, with Maxine giving Regal several massages on commentary, however, Striker was then kidnapped (kayfabe) by unknown persons, later revealed to be Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks, who intended to blackmail Maxine and Curtis into using her charms to get Regal to leave them alone. Matt Striker was then rescued by Bateman and Kaitlyn on the April 11 episode of NXT Redemption. For being involved with Matt Striker's kidnapping, on the March 18 episode of NXT Redemption, after Maxine defeated Kaitlyn in singles competition, she and Johnny Curtis were forced by William Regal to sign a contract to permanently be each other's manager or be fired, and was afterwards handcuffed together leaving the announce table. On the May 7 episode of Raw, Maxine made her first appearance on Raw again teaming with Natalya in a losing effort against Layla and Kelly Kelly. On June 28, 2012, Maxine quit the WWE. Category:Current Alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Florida